Over time and through repeated use, bones and joints can become damaged or worn. For example, repetitive strain on bones and joints (e.g., through athletic activity), traumatic events, and certain diseases (e.g., arthritis) can cause cartilage in joint areas to wear down. As a result, fluid can accumulate in these joint areas, resulting in pain, stiffness, and decreased mobility.
Arthroplasty procedures can be used to repair damaged joints. During a typical arthroplasty procedure, an arthritic or otherwise dysfunctional joint can be remodeled or realigned, or an implant can be implanted into the damaged region. Arthroplasty procedures may take place in any of a number of different regions of the body, such as a knee, a hip, a shoulder, or an elbow.
As mentioned above, during some arthroplasty procedures, an implant may be implanted into the damaged region. The implant may provide support and structure to the damaged region, and may help to restore the damaged region, thereby enhancing its functionality. Prior to implantation of the implant in the damaged region, the damaged region can be prepared to receive the implant. For example, in a knee arthroplasty procedure, one or more of the bones in the knee area, such as the femur and/or tibia, may be treated (e.g., cut, drilled, reamed, and/or resurfaced) to provide one or more surfaces that can align with the implant and thereby accommodate the implant.
Prior to treating any regions of a bone, it is important to correctly determine the location at which the treatment will take place. In some methods, an arthroplasty jig may be used to accurately position an instrument, such as a cutting, drilling, reaming, or resurfacing instrument, at a target site. The instrument can, in turn, be used to prepare the target site for an implant prior to delivery of the implant to the target site. The arthroplasty jig may, for example, include one or more apertures and/or slots that are configured to accept the instrument.
In order for an arthroplasty jig to accurately position an instrument at a target site, however, the arthroplasty jig itself should be accurately positioned and aligned at the target site. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide methods and devices that allow for identification and selection of the correct arthroplasty jig for use at a particular target site, as well as methods and devices that allow for the precise positioning and alignment of an arthroplasty jig at a target site.